


Garlands and Glitter

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Destiel December 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel December 2020, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, I have no idea, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, dont ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: “What?” Dean asked.“Nothing at all,” Cas replied, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the hunter’s lips, “I just love you.”He grinned, “And,I love you.”The flash of the camera brought the pair back to the present, Dean slowly looking away from the hunter to the Nephilim who had his phone in his hands, a wide smile on his face.“You both are cute,” Jack said, Charlie, coming up behind him to look at the picture.“They are,” Charlie agreed, “But can you guys please untangle yourselves from each other for the next hour and help us with the decorations instead of just bickering like an old married couple?”“Fine,” Dean spoke, slightly disappointed, “We are getting back to work.”~~~Basically tfw2.0+charlie decorating the bunker and DeanCas getting distracted way to easily.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Garlands and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Decorations

“Cas, baby,” Dean said, trying to hide the desperation in his voice, “Can we please change the song?”

It was the thirteenth time ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ had come up on the radio in the last three hours. Thirteenth time!!! The first five times, Dean had not minded it a lot, the next four, he had swallowed his comments when he saw the smile that lit up the angels face, and the next three, he had just gritted his teeth, trying his best to ignore the song but his ears could not survive the assault anymore.

“But it’s a good song, Dean,” Castiel replied, aiming the puppy dog eyes he had learned from Sam at the older hunter.

“It’s irritating,” Dean already felt himself losing the battle as he took in the angel’s face.

Castiel stared at Dean, pouting. The hunter stared back for seven seconds before groaning and giving in. He would have tried harder, but after knowing the hunter for twelve years and being in love with him for almost as long, Castiel knew exactly what to do to convince the hunter and get what he wanted.

But in Dean’s defense, Cas’s eyes had always been his weakness, and when those blue eyes looked at him with that pleading, borderline sad look… Dean knew he would do anything the angel asked.

“Alright, fine,” The hunter mumbled, butterflies erupting in his stomach when he saw the delight on his angel’s face. “But,” Dean walked towards the man, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him in, “I get a reward for-”

“Guys, really?” Sam enters the hallway, an unamused look on his face, a trail of green and red garlands following him, “We leave you both alone for ten minutes and you are all over each other.”

“I didn’t even do anything!” Dean protests, internally cursing his interrupting moose of a brother and his absolutely horrible timing.

“Where is Jack?” Cas asks, his hands crawling up to rest on the hunter’s shoulder.

“Storage room,” The younger brother rolls his eyes at the angel’s movement and the stupid smile and heart-eyes that his brother was aiming at his boyfriend. Making his way towards the radio, he trunks the volume down until it is just a soft hum in the background. “You both are disgusting,”

“Excuse me,” Dean said defensively, “Have you got any idea how you look at Eileen?”

“I am pretty positive that we don’t look like we are about to jump in each other’s bones in the next two minutes tops.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply, only to close it when he saw the fond look in the angel’s eyes.

“What?” he asked, instead.

“Nothing at all,” Cas replied, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the hunter’s lips, “I just love you.”

He grinned, “And, I love you.”

The flash of the camera brought the pair back to the present, Dean slowly looking away from the hunter to the Nephilim who had his phone in his hands, a wide smile on his face.

“You both are cute,” Jack said, Charlie, coming up behind him to look at the picture.

“They are,” Charlie agreed, “But can you guys please untangle yourselves from each other for the next hour and help us with the decorations instead of just bickering like an old married couple?”

“Fine,” Dean spoke, slightly disappointed, “We are getting back to work.”

The angel sighed softly, burying his head into the hunter’s shoulder, kissing the crook of his neck gently before stepping back to let his hands fall down to his sides.

“And now they are going to aim sad looks at us the whole evening because we ‘separated’ them,” Sam declared.

“We are going to do no such thing,” Dean walked back to the box filled with lights.

“You already are,” Charlie brushed past him, moving towards the other unattended box on the table.

After a few failed attempts at unraveling the lights, Dean grumbled, “Why can’t Jack just use his powers?”

“Because it is more fun this way,” the kid replied from where he was standing on the stool, a bunch of ornaments strategically put up on the walls.

“We need to change your definition of fun,”

“He’s right actually,” Castiel comes up next to him gently prying the string of lights from the hunter’s fingers, “I do find myself enjoying this quite a lot.”

“You better,” Dean tries his best to sound grumpy, “I’m doing this only because of you.”

“I know,” the angel leans in to kiss the grumpy man on his cheek, only for Dean to turn his head at the last second, making their lips collide ungracefully.

“And now they are kissing again,” Charlie shouted, followed by Sam saying something that Dean ignored.

Pulling back slightly to catch their breaths, they exchanged a look, a whole conversation flowing between them.

After a few seconds, Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel, “Really?”

Castiel nodded, his fingers intertwining with the hunters, his blue eyes glinting in a way that made all kinds of emotions rush through Dean. with a wide grin that was nothing but trouble, Dean stepped back, pulling the angel behind dim as he ran out into the hallway and towards their room. Castiel’s laugh bounced off the walls, the pair of them completely ignoring the chorus of shouts that were following them down the hallway.

After all, there were better ways to spend the evening than just decorating.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is. It started at some point and then i got distracted with destiel and just... ugh.  
> Hope it didnt suck too bad though.


End file.
